Galleon
Galleon is a former student of Kalstaff's and the protector of Split River alongside his familiar, Banshee the howler monkey. History ''The Familiars Galleon is mentioned by Skylar as having graduated and left Stone Runlet a number of years previously. Circle of Heroes The Prophesized Three later sought out Galleon in order to recruit Banshee as one of the Seven Descendants of the First Phylum. However, to their shock, they found Split River in a dilapidated condition, with Galleon working at an inn doing odd jobs and performing-poorly-as a stage magician. From Edgar, a chipmunk who performed with Galleon, they learned the sad story of what had befallen the promising young wizard. He had traveled to Split River in order to take up the post of its protector from a retiring sorcerer, and the town was prosperous and safe. However, Galleon fell in love with a young woman, Delilah, whose father had already promised her in marriage to another wizard, Coriander. Galleon and Coriander met in a disenchantment duel, which Coriander won due to his use of a magical spice. Galleon was stripped of his powers, which Coriander took sealed in a vial that he wore around his neck in open mockery of his defeated foe. He then forced Delilah to marry him and imprisoned her aboard his yacht, which he would sail through the town every day to mock Galleon. Galleon was forced to take his job at the inn to survive, and the town fell into disrepair without a reputable wizard to defend it. After an argument, Banshee left Galleon to return to the Forest Under the Trees, and Galleon wrote letters back to Kalstaff lying about how he was faring. Galleon's loss of his powers to Coriander later proved to be an unexpected blessing, as his powers were not stolen along with the rest of Vastia's human magic by Paksahara. As such, the Prophesized Three and the Seven Descendants came to him after their unwilling wolverine recruit, Lothar, escaped their custody. Though initially reluctant due to his own sense of self-loathing, Galleon eventually agreed to try and recover his magic in order to provide them with the last needed member of their circle. Unfortunately, as they were making their way to the yacht, the lightmare Orion attacked Galleon under the influence of a brick from the Bridge of Betrayal. Luckily, the others were able to restore him to normal, and the experience even seemed to help Galleon regain some of his former courage. The group soon boarded Coriander's yacht, with Galleon demonstrating the dodging skills he had acquired from angry patrons throwing things at him at the inn. He and his animal allies then confronted Coriander, who used the same spice that had allowed him to defeat Galleon to enhance his fighting abilities. Galleon proved no match for Coriander, but was able to steal back the vial containing his powers. Subduing Coriander, he summoned a fire fairy to blast a hole through the yacht, causing it to begin sinking while he left Coriander to flee. Rescuing Delilah, Galleon joined the group in escaping the sinking ship. Leaving Delilah in Split River and promising to return for her, Galleon joined the other descendants and the Prophesized Three in traveling to Bronzhaven. His magical skills helped to speed and ease their journey, and proved invaluable in helping the group make their way through Paksahara's undead hordes. After being led to the last glyphstone, which had been disguised by an illusion, he and the other descendants used their magic to summon the Shifting Fortress. They then joined in a charge on the stronghold, attempting to get inside and stop Paksahara once and for all. During the fight, Galleon attempted to help stop a gundabeast, but it was only Anura the golden toad's luck that enabled them to succeed. When Lothar returned with several of his fellow wolverines and attacked Simeon the bloodhoud, Galleon and Banshee broke off to help defend their comrade. The Prophesized Three eventually reached the fortress and after a protracted battle, defeated Paksahara once and for all. Galleon, reunited with Delilah, subsequently attended the ceremony at which Vastia's new leadership-consisting of two queens, Loranella and Galatea, and a Council made up equally of human and animal representatives-was introduced. Palace of Dreams'' Galleon later returned to Split River to take up his post as its wizard. When passing through later, the Prophesized Three found a magical bridge that they took to be Galleon's handiwork. pl:Galleon Category:Wizards Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Content